


Trick or Treat

by Leikio, STARSdidathing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Collaboration, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Avengers (2012), Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Wordcount: 100-1.000, loki is a little shit, tony stark is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 22:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21260750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leikio/pseuds/Leikio, https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: All's fair on Halloween.





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> This all came about because the talented Leikio and I were talking Halloween scenarios! 
> 
> I penned a little bit of prose and they did some _gorgeous_ art.
> 
> We hope you like it!

Tony liked to dress up for Halloween, it was fun and an excuse to be someone else for a night.

He threw a party every year, and in the past, it had been the Halloween Event of the Country. Everyone wanted to be there, and everyone spent a fortune on their costumes.

Now, Tony was more sedate, preferring a party with his friends and their extended family. He even invited the Stark Industries employees. He also forwent the extravagant costumes for something a little more pedestrian. A lot of his guests couldn’t afford to spend thousands of dollars on an outfit for a single night. So, he'd use a similar budget.

He’d added a vampiric cape with collar to black suit pants, a red vest and white shirt. Tony then added vampire teeth, a bit of fake blood, a staff, and some stage makeup to get his skin to look pale. It was simple, but classic and he looked good.

Everyone had gone to varying degrees of effort. A few of his employees were professional cosplayers and he’d congratulated them on their costumes. Most of the people were only here for fun, drinks, and food so they'd gone to minimal effort.

Loki, however, was taking to the holiday like a fish to water. Wherever he went, pranks followed, and although a few people complained, most of them laughed.

It was the spirit of the holiday, after all.

[When Loki finally came to find him, Tony was ready for it.](https://zupimages.net/up/19/44/ozgi.png)

Loki had been part of the Avengers for over a year and he was a common sight in the tower. Of course, seeing him dressed up as the Big Bad Wolf was unusual, but far from the oddest thing he’d done. He was in a grey and black elegant suit, with a half wolf mask that looked both comical and creepy.

Loki’s smile was sharp and his green eyes were visible and full of challenge.

[“Trick or treat?” he asked.](https://zupimages.net/up/19/44/7big.png)

Tony knew that no matter which he chose, the deck would be stacked in Loki’s hand. It was why he decided to give a response with no answer. 

He flashed the mage a smile and stepped towards him, right into his personal space. [He stood on his tip toes and pressed a kiss to Loki’s cheek. He heard the other man suck in a sharp breath as Tony lingered there for a moment.](https://zupimages.net/up/19/44/6fr7.png)

He then let a wicked grin spread across his lips and turned his mouth to Loki’s neck and licked it (he’d have bitten but, he didn’t want to mess up his fake teeth). Loki gave a small yelp and flinched away.

Tony pulled back with a grin and declared, “[Happy Halloween, Lokes](https://zupimages.net/up/19/44/qkzq.png).”

**Author's Note:**

> NOW DON'T FORGET, IF YOU LOVED LEIKIO'S ART GO CHECK THEM OUT ON TUMBLR AND GIVE THEM SOME LOVE.
> 
> You can find them and their art for this drabble [here](https://leikio-ren.tumblr.com/post/188731491006/here-just-a-little-sketch-for-halloween-inspired)!


End file.
